


It's the Most Wonderful Season of All

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: Vision and Wanda get stuck in a snowstorm shortly after running into each other after 3 and a half years apart.Neither of them can ignore their feelings anymore.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Our Love Is Stronger Than the Universe [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880671
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: AUgust 2020, Scarlet Vision AU-gust





	It's the Most Wonderful Season of All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU-gust prompt 7: Childhood Friends AU
> 
> Enjoy!

“Vizh?!”

Vision stopped dead in his tracks.

That was a nickname and a voice that he hadn’t heard in three and a half years. Hearing it now made his head swim.

“Wanda,” he whispered, turning around in disbelief.

There she was, a bright smile on her face and a steaming hot coffee-to-go in her hand.

She was different, and yet still the same.

Her long hair was partially hidden by the grey beanie and the green scarf she wore, but Vision could see she had dyed it red.

The same red was reflected on her cheeks, flushed from the cold winter air.

She looked radiant.

“It _is_ you!” she chuckled, before sighing wistfully. “It’s been too long…”

Vision agreed.

He had been on his way to work, but he found it impossible not to stop and take a couple of minutes just talking with her again.

“Wanda, how have you been?” he asked, his brain finally catching up with his emotions as he returned her bright smile.

“Well, I took a gap year that turned into three,” she laughed, “but then I realized that the reason I kept putting it off is that college is simply not the thing for me. I’ve got a job that I like and that’s all that I need. What about you, Vizh?”

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t say the same about mine. I work part-time time at my dorm’s copy-shop, in between college classes and studying.”

“Oh, that must be exhausting,” Wanda frowned. Vision simply shrugged his shoulders.

“It is, but I hope it will all be worth it one day… I am actually on my way there now,” he explained. Wanda’s face fell and Vision wished he could have a different answer, but all he could manage was: “I wish I could stay, but…”

“That’s alright. I’m just… really happy I got to see you again. Would you give me your number, though? I know you don’t do social media and I lost my phone with everyone’s numbers soon after high school. I don’t want to wait another three and a half years to run into you somewhere,” she pleaded, and how could he possibly say no?

A large part of him was relieved by her words.

So that’s why his calls and messages had remained unanswered. Vision had been convinced he had offended her somehow, that all of their promises that their friendship would survive the strain of living in different cities had only been Wanda playing along with what _he_ had wanted. That she hadn’t wanted his friendship after all.

He quickly entered his number in her phone and ran so he wouldn’t be late.

Despite the dullness of his job, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face during the whole shift.

Wanda had been his best friend during most of his childhood and his teen years. They had been neighbors and the two of them and her twin brother had grown up playing in each other’s backyards. His crush on her had first developed during high school, but he had known that all she felt for him was friendship. So he had suppressed his feelings each time they surfaced, just like he would now.

She was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

* * *

Once Vision emerged from the shower that evening, there was a text message from an unknown number waiting on his phone.

 _Coffee tomorrow? ;)_ it read, and Vision smiled, quickly confirming.

That coffee somehow turned into another, and another, until the three and a half years of silence between them were all but forgotten.

It turned out that they were both planning to visit their hometown for the holidays, so Wanda offered to drive him.

Despite having expected her, Vision was still startled by the sound of a car horn when she parked in front of his dorm.

“Come on, Vizh, we have a long way ahead,” she laughed, lowering her car window, before quickly raising it and wrapping her arms around herself.

Vision blew lightly on his hands as he walked towards the car, his breath turning white in the process. It was a truly cold morning and Vision couldn’t wait to once again be inside a warm house.

Fate, however, seemed to have different plans.

They had barely passed the halfway point of their journey when the snow and the wind suddenly picked up. Even though it was only around noon, the visibility was almost nonexistent, and the car started feeling unsteady despite the low speed and the winter tires it had.

“Shit,” Wanda muttered, shutting off the engine. “It doesn’t seem like we’re going anywhere. I don’t know how long this will last, so we will only be able to turn on the heating for a few minutes at the time, to conserve gas and power.”

She was biting her lip, worry clear on her face, and Vision quickly checked his phone.

“No signal,” he sighed.

Of course there was no signal.

As the wind howled around them and the air in the car started becoming uncomfortably cool, Vision truly began to grasp the severity of their situation.

“Where are you going?” he asked, surprised, when Wanda started to reach towards the door handle.

“I need to check the exhaust pipe before we turn on the heating again,” she explained, and no amount of insisting would convince her to let him take her place.

“Maybe next time,” she whispered, opening the door and letting more cold air inside.

She was shivering when she was back inside, teeth clattering loudly, and all Vision wanted to do was to wrap her up in his arms.

What he did instead was take off his coat and wrap her up in the warm, wooly material. He hoped that the coat, along with the heating they now turned on again, would help her body temperature get back to normal.

Vision was about to do up the buttons of the coat, but Wanda stopped him. Despite the coolness of her hand, he felt heat rise up to his cheeks.

“Stay,” she whispered, wrapping the sides of the coat and her arms around his torso. “We should share body heat.”

Vision slowly nodded, feeling his heart in his throat, and it took a couple of minutes of them trying to find a comfortable position over the gear stick for Wanda to groan in frustration.

“Can I just sit in your lap?” she grumbled, turning the car off again.

Vision voicelessly agreed. He couldn’t trust his voice not to break at the moment.

For all the ignoring of his feelings he had been doing, they seemed to be rushing back to him at breakneck speed with every word she said.

And now, now she was going to sit in his lap.

For an undetermined amount of time.

Vision had to bite his lip in order not to swear.

“God, I’m so cold,” Wanda mumbled. “I don’t want the snow to be the only thing I see,” she said, sitting so that she was straddling him instead of facing away like he had believed she would.

Fuck.

Wanda wrapped her body around his and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

Vision begged his body to behave, hoping the cold would make it easier.

It didn’t.

The smell of her shampoo was intoxicating and Vision suddenly felt his blood boil despite the freezing temperatures.

Wanda was his friend, he shouldn’t think about her like that, and yet one of his hands was gently caressing her hair, while the other held her tightly against him.

“Is this better?” he whispered, hoping she would attribute the shaking of his voice to the cold.

She raised her head at his words, no longer nuzzling his neck, and Vision couldn’t decide whether the relief of being able to think more clearly was stronger than the ache he felt at the feeling of emptiness it left.

She was looking at him, eyes wide and lips parted, and the next thing he knew they were kissing.

Vision couldn’t tell who had started the kiss, but he supposed it didn’t matter anyway, not if the way she was softly moaning into his mouth was anything to go by.

“We should…” she started, pulling away for a second, but he never got to hear what she had been planning to say. Her mouth was back on his again, fingers lightly scratching at his neck, and Vision felt any control he might have had slipping.

She started grinding on him then, the closeness of her body heating him up more than the car heater ever could.

“Oh, god, Wanda,” he sighed against her mouth. “Mmm,” was the only sound she made before deepening the kiss.

They were so close together that he could feel her fingers fumbling with both of their pants. Vision could sense his pulse quickening, his heartbeat loud in his neck, but then she growled in frustration, laying her forehead against his.

“These damn jeans are way too tight. I’d have to get them all the way off to be able to move on top of you,” she sighed.

That was unacceptable.

As much as he wanted her, and he did, _oh, he did_ , he couldn’t have her legs bare in such a cold weather.

“That… that’s alright,” he whispered, sneaking his own fingers between them. “I can take care of you.”

“Vizh…” she moaned, arching her back the moment his hand found its way into her panties.

Vision could see how she fought to keep her eyes on him for as long as she could, but then it was too much and she closed them, grabbing onto his shoulder for balance.

She looked incredibly alluring in her passion, hair falling wildly around her cheeks, and Vision knew it was a sight he wanted to see over and over again.

“That’s it Wanda, let go,” he urged her quietly. It seemed like his words were finally enough, because he suddenly felt her fluttering around his fingers. She let out a silent cry, collapsing on top of him and taking in a couple of deep, shaky breaths, before she hugged him and suddenly started giggling.

“Wow… That was… definitely worth getting stuck in here,” she laughed, peppering small kisses over his neck.

Vision felt her hand start moving towards his pants, but he stopped her.

The space was very limited and it would be quite messy. Besides, the cold made his own arousal a bit easier to ignore and he had already gotten what he wanted.

He managed to both warm her up and bring her pleasure. What more could he ask for?

“There will be time for that later,” he whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

“Unless… unless you want to pretend this never happened,” he added quietly. Vision couldn’t imagine ever going back to the way things were before, but he knew he owed her the choice, no matter how painful that would be.

“Of course not!” she exclaimed, softly running her hand over his cheek. “But there will be some explaining to do once we’re finally home,” she laughed.

Vision felt a grin spread over his face.

He could live with that.

In truth, there wasn’t much explaining for them to do.

Both of their families had suspected it.

What proved to be a bigger challenge was convincing them that they _hadn’t_ been in a secret relationship “since at least 16.”

Vision smiled wistfully as he thought about all the years they could have had if either of them had been a bit braver.

Wanda stirred by his side, pulling the warm comforter all the way up to her nose, and Vision couldn’t resist placing a small kiss on her forehead.

He held her close as he watched the snowflakes stick to the small window in his room.

Winter might have just become his favorite season of all.


End file.
